Unaccurate Blunder
by kurosaki9
Summary: RoyxEdward  They couldn't believe their ears! How could they go out and do this to Edward? How could Edward agree to this? Why would they all whore out Edward to some girl?


Title: Inaccurate Blunder

Pairing: just a little RoyxEdward

Warning: rated T for Hughes and Havoc, and a bit from Roy and Edward, too.

Summary: They couldn't believe their ears! How could they go out and do this to Edward? How could Edward agree to this? Why would they all whore out Edward to some girl?

A/N: I got this challenge from the wonderful Sayuri-san, aka hitokiri07eva. We came up with these writing prompts cause we wanted to see if we could finish each other's challenges just for fun. So far, we're doing well. Hope you enjoy Sayuri's idea with my perception on her idea. Prompt#5

This was one of those times that made them feel incredibly stupid about their assumptions. How could they even think that of their partners? There was nothing that would remotely lead them to that decision they thought was made. They had truly been wrong about this and had not thought about this when they heard the small plan three days ago.

It had been a normal day out, the sun shining like a beacon through the clouds. There was minimal traffic since it was late now. Hughes had met up with Havoc along the way and they had remembered that they had wanted to speak to Mustang about a small party that they were going to hold for Havoc's 34th birthday. The man still didn't want to be reminded of his age but really, what could you do? You were turning 34 and you wouldn't be able to stop it.

They walked over to the office and straightened themselves out, to look as if they had not been slacking off before going over and hovering over the doorknob. They were about to turn it when they heard voices inside. They stopped and felt that they'd like to know who was in there so that they'd just come back once the meeting was over. It was then that they heard the conversation inside.

"Don't you think that Edward would make a great attraction to the young lady? I've heard that she's adored you for a long time, Edward. Wouldn't you do this little favor for her?" said a voice that sounded so much like Gracia's.

"I don't really care who's attracted to me. I'm not whoring myself out to someone who won't appreciate me," answered someone who sounded like the nineteen year old blonde. The two figured at the door looked at each other, eyes wide as they took in what they were saying. Were they whoring out Edward for fame and money?

"So… you're saying that you'd whore yourself out for a cause if it was to someone who appreciated you? Why, Fullmetal… I never knew you'd swung that way," snickered a voice sounding like Roy's.

"Damnit, Mustang. Quit putting things in my mouth! I didn't say or mean it like that. God, you're insufferable," grumbled the teen again.

"Edward, I believe that you should go. It isn't every day to have the Fullmetal Alchemist meeting up with girls that are their clients. You'll benefit from that woman's touch. How could you refuse someone who had come in to beg you to come? It won't hurt you," said a voice that sounded like Hawkeye's. Just how many people were in the room?

"Ahhh, fine! I'll do it, so long as I get paid. Geez… You guys suck. I'll do it just to keep the chick happy but don't expect me to do that anymore. I don't swing that way!" rambled off the blonde as he got up and grabbed his things. Hughes and Havoc took their cue to leave and hide before they were discovered.

The office door opened not a second later after they hid and they saw Edward coming out sullen with Gracia, Hawkeye, and Roy in tow. The two women had glowing looks in their eyes, making the two hiding men hide. Was Edward going to whore himself out just to keep these two with full pockets?

They heard the two women bid farewell before Roy and Edward were alone. A minute past before they saw Roy raise his hand and grip Edward's chin to look up at him. The blonde was still fuming but the heated, smoltering glare softened a bit once he saw calm coal eyes looking back at him.

"I know that this isn't your cup of tea but I would like it if you did it. Not saying that I want you to do this in the future. You have a current contract with me and I'm not about to let that go. Just try to make the girl happy and don't try anything reckless, for me for once?"

The two men saw Edward sigh and smile at the older man. The blonde ran his hand up the older man's chest, making their eyes go wide before seeing Edward smack the man's hand away, making them calm a bit.

"Screw you, Mustang. I'm doing this my own way. I'm going to do anything in my power to make that girl scream in delight once I have my way. See you," replied the blonde before walking away from the man. The two men took it as their cue to leave as quietly as possible to get ready for their sting operation that would go down in three days not noticing Roy flicker his sight towards them with a small smirk on his face.

It was the promised day and they had seen Edward buy flowers and a box of chocolates from a store. They had also appreciated the blonde's choice of wear. Edward had normal slim dark jeans and a white dress shirt with a coat over his shoulders. They had gotten used to seeing Edward in uniform that they forgot how lean the blonde was. They saw him go up a few steps to a house and saw him knock on the door.

They were greeted to an overjoyed woman at the door who had hugged Edward intimately, kissing the blonde on the cheek as Edward handed the flowers and the box of chocolates over to her. She had then checked around and told the blonde to come in, the door closing shut behind.

It was then that they chose to move, in order to get a closer look at things. They had gotten everything situated around the house and they had put on their hearing equipment before hearing a delighted scream coming from the kitchen. They both looked up at each other.

"Damn, I didn't know that Edward was serious about making the girl scream in delight, but in the kitchen? What the hell man?" said Havoc as the two migrated around and over to the kitchen. They peered in quietly and were speechless at what they saw in the room.

Balloons and presents littered the floor of the kitchen and eight children were sitting around the sofa near the kitchen, looking up at Edward with such adoration in their eyes. There was screaming still but they realized that there was a small child of about six currently jumping up and down, latched on to Edward's leg. The blonde had a soft smile on his face as the woman's mother smiled at the sight. It was a birthday party… and instead of a clown, they had gotten Edward to perform for them… what the hell?

"Its a little girl's birthday party?" said Hughes, completely shocked at what they saw. It was now that they felt incredibly stupid for assuming something without knowing the facts. So the woman who had come to plead with Edward was the girl's mom who told Edward that her little girl adored him?

"Yes, it's a birthday party gentlemen. What did you think it would be?" the two froze before slowly looking over their shoulders to look up at Roy Mustang looking down at them. They were so officially screwed if they told Roy that they thought that Roy, Hawkeye, and Gracia had planned to whore out the boy to get some money.

"Umm… nothing? We just wanted to see if Edward didn't fuck up on his little job. Hehehe~ Nope, nothing at all. We were just leaving," said Hughes before the two got their stuff and ran before the man had had time to think about going after them.

"Man, what the hell? How could we think about them whoring out Edward for money? We honestly thought something like that would actually happen? When the hell had Edward given us any doubts for us to assume that?" asked Hughes to Havoc.

"I don't know, man. I feel awful thinking of Edward just doing that. What were we thinking? He would never do—" Havoc started saying but stopped as they rounded a semi-deserted corner. The two looked on in shock at what was just a little ways ahead.

Standing just a couple of feet away from them stood Roy Mustang leaning a bit down, an arm resting above a blonde's head on the wall. The blonde was Edward Elric who had the older man's other hand gripping his chin up as the two shared a heated kiss.

The two had to shake their heads and look back again to make sure and they gawked. Roy Mustang, former womanizer of Central had Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, up against a wall and fucking the blonde with his mouth?

When the hell had that happened?

End


End file.
